


An alternate ending

by fandomforever101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Do not read if you don't like Harry Potter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomforever101/pseuds/fandomforever101
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if the time turner had broken.





	1. Chapter 1

"What we need" said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to hermione, " is more time."

"But---" hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. " OH !".

" now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very cylearly. " Sirius is locked in professor flitwicks office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. If all goes well you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Mrs. Granger, you know the law --- you know what is at stake ... You --- must --- not --- be --- seen." Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. " I am going to lock you in. It is ---" he consulted his watch, " five minutes to midnight. Miss. Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

" good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. " three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?".

But hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

" Harry, come here" she said urgently. " quick!".

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

" here---"

She had thrown the chain around his neck too.

" ready?" She said breathlessly.

" what are we doing?" Harry asked completely lost.

Alternate ending starts here.

Harry pulled away breaking the thin gold chain into little pieces.

Hermione watched her face taking on a look of horror.time seemed to stand still.

The glass of the time turner shattered into a million pieces with a resounding crack. No one dared to breath. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The sand from the hourglass started to spin around them winds picked up loose objects. Blurs of colors passed by there eyes. Good and bad smells could be caught in a quick whiff.

The sand stopped spinning. The room they were in was dark.

" lumos " hermione said.

The light gave off a dim glow as they took in there surroundings. Vacant hospital beds with neat sheets were scattered about. Hermione found a discarded daily prophet and checked the date.

July 31, 1991 Harry Potter soon to be joining hog warts it read in bold letters.

" oh no we went back to far, we were supposed to how back a couple hours instead we went back three years were first year. And worst of all we have no way back". She said to Harry.

" it's okay we'll figure something out". Harry replied in a placating tone.

" I know ... But I must insist... Your right ... Well fair well headmaster" the familiar voice of madam pomphrey came closer.

" quick hide we mustn't be seen" hermione Urgantly whispered pushing Harry into the closest closet.


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

Hermione pulled Harry into a nearby closet. There breathing forced silent in an attempt to not be found. They listened as the footsteps paused at the door before walking away, they breathed a sigh of relief and Harry stumbled out onto the floor hermione stepped past him before offering him her hand and picking Harry up.

"What now" Harry asked.  
"We should find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" she said determinedly.

Hermione crept towards the door and slowly opened it before signaling the coast was clear. They walked through the halls checking for teachers after stopping a few times to make sure that things hadn't changed from there arrival. Dumbledore was spotted walking towards his office. 

"Headmaster" hermione called.  
Dumbledore turned around with the same twinkle in his eye when he spotted Harry. 

" ahh Harry my boy, I wasn't expecting you for a whole week and who might you be". He asked.  
" My names Hermione" she stated matter of factly.  
" sir we need your help, see we had an accident with a time turner and instead of going back three hours we went back three years". She said with a hint of worry.  
" I think it's best if we take this somewhere more private, don't you agree". Dumbledore asked gravely.  
" of course sir" Harry replied with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to make it better.


End file.
